Sensei Halloween!
by sherbetkiss
Summary: So, the Chunin and Jounin of the Naruto world decided to throw a Halloween party! What will happen when Anko gets her hands on something? Pairs of: JiraiyaXTsunade, KakashiXAnko, IrukaXShizune, AsumaXKurenai, KotetsuXIzumo, slight GaiXAsuma, IbikiXAnko and others


Sensei Halloween!

**So, I decided to write a story about Halloween (seeing as it is coming up very soon!) And here is the first chapter! I will post another when I get reviews :) I wrote this story with the aid of Jess-a-ma-jig! She also has one about the Akatsuki! Please read hers too!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 Preparations!

"Kakashi! Stop reading your porn book!" Anko yelled, slapping the giggling silver haired man over the head. He rubbed his head.

"Ow! That hurt An An!" Kakashi whined in a baby voice. Anko face palmed and was confronted by a very pervy Jiraiya.

"Zombie Anko! It is not a porn book! It is a work of art! You should read it sometime!" Jiraiya said rubbing his chest.

Anko paled underneath all her make up and ran to the toilet. Jiraiya laughed and earned a knock to the back that sent him through a wall from Tsunade.

"If your going to frikin' dress like me, don't touch the chest!" she yelled. Jiraiya smiled a sleezy smile.

"But they're just watermelons Tsunade," he creepily said and slowly placed a hand on the watermelon bosom.

This made Tsunade very angry and chase after him down the house in her beer bottle outfit. Kakashi shook his head and continued reading. All of a sudden, a flying green blob landed right infront of the silver haired nin who now has brown hair due to colouring it brown because he was the main character from Icha Icha.

The green man smiled a cheesy smile that flashed his teeth with a sparkle. He stuck up his thumb toward the door.

"Nice throw Lee! Just where I wanted to have landed!"

Kakashi sweat dropped and looked toward the door. In the door way you could see the Green Hornet, a Ballerina and and an Elf.

"Thank you Gai Sensei!" the Green Hornet yelled and waved his hand stupidly.

"Come on Lee! We have to go NOW!" Tenten pulled him away. Neji face palmed.

"I am in a team with two green leotard idiots!" Neji stalked away with his team mates in front of him.

Kakashi was just about to go back to reading when Gai threw a fake cob web at the lazy ninja. Kakashi looked up, still with his bandana over one eye.

"What do you want?" he asked lazily. Gai flashed another one of his famous smiles, which annoyed Kakashi.

"Cmon! Get your lazy butt off the couch and start putting up decorations!" he threw more cob webs at Kakashi and he sighed.

He got up and threw the cob webs here and there with the aid of The Green Latern.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anko was still recovering from her encounter with Jiraiya. Tsunade entered the room, eyeing a very pale Anko, a very sympathetic Kurenai and a very quiet Shizune. Tsunade leaned against the bathroom door.

"There should be more of us girls," Tsunade whined. Kurenai nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Too bad that it's just for us Chunin and Jounin," Kurenai said sadly.

"Wonder what those little genin are dressed up as..." she trailed off in thought, still rubbing and patting Anko's back. Shizune stood up quickly.

"You know what? We need to be happy! For Kakashi's sake! Seeing as he is the one hosting this party," Shizune exclaimed. Tsunade perked up as well.

"Yeah! Let's do this girls!" Anko recovered from her sickness and stood up as well as Kurenai. They all put their hands in and counted.

"One, two three! GO GIRLS!" they all screamed and laughed. Little did they know that Jiraiya and Ebisu (who was dressed as Jiraiya) were standing outside the door listening in on them. Ebisu looked at the Pervy Old Sage.

"What do you think they are talking about?" he asked. Jiraiya smiled.

"Girly things... It's what a girl does!" he whispered back.

He instinctively put his hands up to his chest and rubbed his hands all over his "boobs". Ebisu stared with longing.

"Why didn't I think of dressing up as a girl?" he sadly said.

Jiraiya was about to reply when the door flung open and the two perverts tumbled into the bathroom on top of each other staring at brown high heels. They both looked up to see Tsunade glaring at them.

"I'm going to give you, to the count of three, to get your ugly, pervy faces, OFF MY FUCKING FEET!" she yelled.

Both men jumped up and ran for their lives, Jiraiya holding his watermelons which sloshed around disgustingly as he ran for it. Tsunade smiled with pleasure and clapped her hands and turned back to the girls.

"Alright! Let's get this make up on you girls!" all the girls laughed and whooped as Tsunade slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"HAHAHAHA! YOU TWO LOOK RIDICULOUS!" Iruka laughed.

Kotetsu (dressed as Shaggy) and Izumo (dressed as Scooby Doo) glared Kunais at him.

"Says you, stupid scarecrow. YOUR NAME MEANS DOLPHIN YET LOOK AT YOU!" Izumo argued, tripping over his tail as he stalked toward the scarecrow. Kotetsu grabbed his arm.

"Now now Scoobs!" he began.

"I'M NOT A FRIKIN' DOG!" Izumo fumed. Ibiki laughed from the corner.

"Yeah. Say that to your costume Scooby Doo."

Izumo was about to claw at him when Kotetsu grabbed his arm and dragged him to the punch.

"You need a drink..." Kotetsu shook his head.

Ibiki laughed yet again and stood next to Iruka who was sulking.

"Mneh... hmanu... Dolphin... Fridgahmnua... Stupid dog..."

Ibiki clapped his hand on Iruka's shoulder.

"Iruka! Don't be so down! Your costume is wonderful!" Iruka looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Really? THANKS JASON!" he smiled a big smile only he could pull off and walked stiffly away. Ibiki stared after him.

"What a weird kid..." and went back into the shadows of his corner.

* * *

**So here is chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know by reviewing! Until the next update if there is one!**

**~Kitty!~**


End file.
